


毒液

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	毒液

醒来的时候发现自己在一个黑暗的室内，手脚都动弹不得，被皮带紧紧地绑了起来，而我正躺在一个牙科用椅上。  
我使劲眨了眨眼，稍微适应了一下黑暗的环境，开始思考自己是怎么落得这个境地的。  
我只记得自己去拔了颗智齿，打完麻药我就失去意识了，最后的记忆就是我一直暗恋的牙科医生徐文祖的那张精致的脸，看着我笑得很诡异。  
“醒了？”低沉的声音在我身边响起，我吓了一跳，我之前一直没有发现这里还有其他人。  
灯光一下子亮起来，我赶紧闭上眼睛，但眼睛还是被刺得又酸又痛，眼泪止不住地流了出来。  
“别怕，只是给你动个小手术。”那个声音继续说着。  
我缓了半天，终于张开酸涩的眼睛，之前就一直觉得这个声音很熟悉，这不就是我的男神徐文祖嘛。  
那时的我一点都没想到自己的处境，反而被幸福感吞没了，我那迟钝的脑子被‘居然和男神同处一室’以及‘男神真大胆一上来就捆绑play’刷屏了。  
于是我傻乎乎地点了点头，“啊？什么手术？不是给我拔智齿吗？”  
徐文祖听了，嘴角勾了起来，用他那张漂亮的脸，彻底让我变得晕晕乎乎了。  
他缓缓地戴上白色的橡胶手套，身上还是之前在牙科诊所见面时穿的白色大褂，颇有一种禁欲的感觉。  
他取出一个扩口器，一端伸进我的嘴里，调整好角度，我就无法合上嘴了。把灯拉得进了些，又拿出了一个小钳子，在我的牙齿上挨个敲了敲，仿佛在挑选什么让他满意的东西一样。  
“枕么不打麻傲啊？”因为嘴被撑开，我无法好好说话。  
徐文祖嘴角的笑意逐渐扩大，“麻药吗？那种东西不需要，我技术很好的，就是有点疼。但那又能怎么办？你只好忍着点了。”  
“哈？”我瞪大了眼睛，这时我那迟钝的脑子终于转过弯来，这情况不对啊。  
“你知道吗？其实我挺喜欢你的。”徐文祖摸了摸我的脸，“你的牙齿真好看，我第一次看的时候就想要收藏了。反正你也喜欢我，就为我做出一点点小牺牲，怎么样？”  
不怎么样啊！我只是想和徐医生谈个恋爱，不拔牙的那种！为什么要这样对我？  
但我支支吾吾说了半天，因为惊慌加上嘴被撑开，说的话都连不成句子。  
“你在说什么呢？不反对我就开始了。”徐文祖把下巴上的口罩拉上来，钳子伸进我的嘴里，牢牢夹住我的一颗下牙，开始拉拽。  
“嗷嗷嗷啊啊啊啊！！！”  
我是真的疼，他正拔的是我的一颗很健康的牙，拉拽的时候感觉里面的神经撕裂般的疼痛，这种疼痛太过剧烈，带着我的头也像要裂开似的疼。  
“别担心，马上就好，很快很快，哎哟，你也太吵了。”徐文祖用温柔的语气说道。  
我的眼泪哗啦的一下就流下来了，这次不是生理性的眼泪，我是真的被疼哭了，同时心里还特别生气，被暗恋的人绑起来拔牙我估计是头一个了。  
而且都这个时候了还嫌我吵，嫌我吵你倒是别拔我的牙啊。  
要是有机会，我一定要狠狠地报复回来，我心里想着。  
就在这时，我突然感到身体不受控制了，疼痛也突然骤减了很多，正奇怪着，我的身体自己挣脱了绑得牢牢的皮带，准确的说，应该是我的肌肉突然暴增，直接把皮带给崩断了。  
这是怎么回事？我暗暗奇怪着，但是我现在整个人不受控制，能看到并感觉到外界，但说不出话，也动不了。  
徐文祖手中的‘叮铃’一声钳子掉在地上，他惊诧地瞪大眼睛，后退了好几步。  
“别逃啊，宝贝儿。”我发出嘶哑又奇怪的声音。  
我被自己吓了一跳，这是我的声音吗？什么时候变得这么难听？而且刚才也不是我在说话，但声音确实是从我嘴里发出的。  
然后，我又站了起来，这时我发现，我增高了，脑袋差点就能顶到天花板，我低下头，发现自己的身体被类似黑色乳胶似的物质所覆盖，那东西就像是我的皮肤似的，严丝合缝地贴着我，并且我的触感放大了很多倍。  
感到我的胸前有什么湿滑的东西垂着，我看了看，用了几秒钟才反应过来。  
那个从我的嘴里一直垂到胸前，像条鲜红的蛇一样的东西，难道是我的舌头吗？  
天哪，我现在到底是变成了什么样子？变成这个样子徐医生还能接受我吗？  
我往前一窜，拉住了徐医生的手腕，把他往后一甩，就扔到了刚才我躺着的牙科椅上。  
我心里一惊，刚才的动作算不上温柔，完了，现在本来就变成了怪物，还这么粗暴，徐医生更是看不上我了。  
但我现在完全控制不了自己，紧接着我就压在了徐医生的身上，控制住自己的力道，既不让他挣脱，又不会压坏他的程度。  
徐医生明显受到了很大的惊吓，他那张殷红的小嘴张开，似乎是要惊叫的样子。  
但他没有叫出来，因为我那长得吓人的舌头立即钻进了他的口腔，甚至伸入了他的喉咙深处。  
“呃唔。。。呜呜。。。”  
徐医生发出难受的声音，他的小嘴巴被我的舌头塞得满满的，小脸也被撑得有点变形，生理性的泪水涌了上来，挣扎着对我拳打脚踢。  
对不起了徐医生，虽然很想放开你，但是不管你信不信，这一切根本就不是我做的啊！我在心里说道。  
我感到自己的舌头前端像蛇信子一样裂开，中间分叉处开始分泌出大量未知的液体，全部都向徐医生的喉咙涌去，徐医生被迫吞咽了很多下去。随着他喝下那种液体，他的挣扎的力气越来越小，最后只能呜咽着乖乖地吞下去，手指紧扣着我的胳膊。  
终于，在逼他喝下足够多的液体后，我的舌头退了出来，收回了自己嘴里。但那个时候徐医生已经身体瘫软，眼神散涣，不知道为什么毫无反抗之力了。  
我趁机把他的裤子扒下来，扔在一边。  
徐医生突然像是受了什么刺激，拼命挣扎起来。  
“不要！不要看那里！”徐医生的手捂住自己下面的隐私处，把腿蜷缩起来。  
但控制我的东西显然不会如他所愿，捏住徐医生纤细的脚踝，把他的腿往上提起分开，那诱人的蜜穴就这样暴露在我的视线下。  
我震惊地发现，徐医生后穴和前面性器的中间，居然有一个女性才有的器官。  
徐医生原来身体并不是很正常，是因为这样，心理才开始扭曲，才想要拔别人的牙齿的吗？  
那里看起来娇弱极了，粉嫩嫩的阴唇，比正常女性的小了很多，小小的两瓣，连中间的花心都遮掩不住，就这样敞开着，上面还有水珠，缝隙处连着透明的粘液，在我的注视下，那里一阵收缩，有液体从深处流出来，一直顺着臀缝流到后穴，然后又流到皮质的牙科椅上。  
“这里这么小，根本没有起到保护的作用啊。徐医生穿内裤的时候，是不是经常会被摩擦到高潮啊？怪不得这么湿。”我的手指刮了一下中心的缝，惹来徐医生的一声呜咽。  
我再次伸出自己粗糙细长的舌头，把舌头伸出来，我才发现它并不是像正常人那样扁扁的，而是个圆柱体，舌根较粗，舌尖较细，长度可以伸缩，上面布满了凹凸不平的褶皱和凸起，还滴滴答答地流着口水。  
“不。。。不要，不要用那个。。。”徐医生吓得绷紧了身体，晃动着两条白皙的腿想合拢，但这力气实在太小了，根本就无法挣脱我的手。  
我捏着他的膝盖弯，把他的膝盖尽量靠近他的头的两边，他的柔韧度很好，很轻易地就做到了，这样他的屁股就离开了椅面，下身彻底悬空。  
我的舌尖从他的尾椎骨顺着臀缝扫到他的后穴，又一路舔过他的雌穴的缝隙里。  
“唔。。。嗯。。。”只是舔了那么一次他就受不了地蜷缩着脚尖，大腿也抖得不行。  
我又舔了几十下，把他腿间都舔得透出粉色，淫水直流，才把舌尖停留在他的雌穴处。  
徐医生意识到我要做什么，摇着头，啜泣着，可怜兮兮地看着我，看得我一阵心软。  
但我心软了，我身体里那个家伙可没有。  
那粗长的舌头猛地撑开狭小的缝隙，舌头上的褶皱凸起刮过敏感娇嫩的内壁，舌尖一下子就到达了子宫口。  
“呀！！好痛！！”徐医生的腿痉挛着，脸色变得煞白。  
我的舌头在里面缓缓蠕动着，舌尖试探性地戳着他的子宫口，而那颗小小的珍珠受到了格外的关照，粗糙的凸点反复剐蹭着那里，把粉色的小珍珠摩擦得变得通红。  
徐医生的脸色一点点恢复了红润，小穴也放松下来了，甚至还会自己蠕动着，挤压着我的舌头，这是一副非常懂得自己寻找快感的身体。  
舌尖在戳弄了几下后，缓慢又坚定地入侵了子宫，在里面蜷成一团，又突然伸直，反复几次后，徐医生大叫起来，又不像疼，像只发春的猫一样，软绵绵又连绵不断的叫着。  
“哈啊。。。嗯。。。好热啊。。。”  
我感到自己的舌头又开始分泌液体，蹭得内壁到处都是，我的舌头在里面不停地搅拌，等到内壁的每一寸都沾满那种液体后，我的舌头开始大力抽插起来。  
“啊啊啊！哈啊。。。要死。。。唔。。。快点，快点啊！”徐医生突然一改之前软绵绵的呻吟，大叫起来。  
我的舌头居然开始在抽插的同时，高速旋转起来，徐医生的下面被插得‘咕叽咕叽’直响，甚至有水花溅出来，溅到我的脸上。  
我的舌尖在徐医生温暖的子宫里拼命甩动，子宫口收缩着夹着我的舌头，之前我的舌头一直只是进去了一半，这次我用双手固定住徐医生的屁股，手指捏着两片阴唇用力分开，我的脸往他腿间挤，舌头也随之整个都进去了。  
由于实在进入得太深，徐医生根本就没有足够的深度可以容纳我，我的舌头就卷成一团，全部堆在他的子宫里，他的肚子因此胀大了很多，可以明显看到他的肚子在蠕动着，那是我的舌头在里面。  
“啊啊。。。”徐医生抖着腿，从阴道里射出透明的液体，他潮吹了。但那些液体全部被我的舌头顶回去，逆流到子宫里，他的肚子因此更加胀大了。  
我猛地抽出舌头，剧烈的摩擦让他又瞬间高潮了一次，他整个人像是被玩坏了，眼睛半睁着，脸颊湿漉漉的全是眼泪，半张着嘴，一小截舌头吐出来，一动也不能动。  
这时，我的视角突然降低，同时我也得到了自己身体的控制权。  
我从地上捡起衣裤，穿戴好后落荒而逃。


End file.
